Memory devices may be fabricated by forming an array of memory cells above a substrate. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0249753, published Nov. 9, 2006, titled “High-Density Nonvolatile Memory Array Fabricated at Low Temperature Comprising Semiconductor Diodes,” (the “'753 Application”) which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a method device of fabricating a memory device including a plurality of memory cells.
However, fabricating arrays of memory cells is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices are desirable.